The Coke That Was Never Bought
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: The Doctor's Coke has run out. 10Rose, Second Story in The Coca Cola meets the Doctor series. Pure fluff and snoginessesss...


****

**_The coke that was never bought _**

**_Number 2 in Coca-Cola meets The Doctor series._**

**_OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH I am the happiest dude alive! I just went out to a shop today and bought 'DOCTOR WHO: THE FIRST SERIES BOXSET' ON SALE! For living in Ontario, Canada, it's a miracle that we even get it!!!! I just made my uncle sit and endure the first 2 episodes (which I have already seen multiple times before buying it) and I made my mum watch the Christopher Eccleston interview on disc one! The greatest thing is that I have all of break to watch all 5 discs! HAHA!_**

**_Disclaimer: I AM SO DANG HAPPY! I don't own anything, though._**

**_The Coke That Was Never Bought_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Doctor stood up from where he had been sitting at the kitchen table, totally peeved off.

"Rose, where is my Coke?"

Rose Tyler sighed in irritation. Since being introduced to Coca-Cola, the Doctor insisted on having a 2 Litre bottle present at all meals and in the TARDIS console room at all times. He even had a mini fridge and freezer to keep both Coke and ice cubes alive. Rose didn't have the heart to tell him she preferred Pepsi.

"I don't know," she replied, almost at the end of her rope.

"Are we out?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"Probably," she grumbled, "At the rate you consume it twenty-four seven."

"We should get more bottles then," the Doctor replied decidedly, ignoring her foul mood.

"I'll get it," Rose told him immediately, and he frowned thoughtfully at her.

"You want to go get it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I'll get it, so I won't have to hear you complain all the time," Rose shot back.

"Fine." He leaped out of the kitchen and down the hall into the console room, grinning like mad.

"What is up with him? I've never seen him this excited yet." Rose growled to herself.

The TARDIS came to a halt two seconds later.

"Right, Rose. I stay here, you get it," he called into the kitchen.

"Fine, fine, fine." She made her way over to the console room.

"Good, good, good," he told her, grinning as peeked his head out the entrance.

With a sigh Rose was about to shrug on her coat, but the Doctor stopped her before she could put it on.

"Here." He grinned at her, purely infectious. He must have figured out that she was in a bad mood, for he handed her his trench coat.

Rose stared at him for a minute, amazed. He even exceeded her expectations by putting it on for her, gently and slowly tucking her arms into the sleeves and gently settling the heavy jacket around her neck and about her shoulders.

"Hmm," she murmured, and he grinned down on her again. "Is something up?"

"Why, I should think so. Look up," he replied, still grinning like a silly schoolboy.

Rose obliged and glanced up – all she saw was the roof of the TARDIS. "Doctor…" she groaned, and he gave a little chuckle.

"You fell for it," he grinned maniacally, "so you can't say it wasn't a bad one."

"Fine, I give in," she mumbled.

"Good, go get the Coke."

Rose gave another sigh. "Or what?"

"Or I might just have to do something…" the Doctor raised an eyebrow and wiggled it at her.

"Like what?"

He took a step closer to her and grinned again. "Don't think you want to know, Rose," he replied teasingly.

"Yes I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Doctor, I – " The Doctor took a step forward and covered his mouth with hers, stopping her words. Rose blinked, then relaxed against him, deciding to go with it (a.k.a, take it to the max), knowing that he would probably be all embarrassed when this was over, and she would never have this chance again. She snogged him back, her arms coming up around his neck, and to her surprise, he didn't back away, but wrapped his arms around her.

Finally they broke away, and Rose leaned back, stunned. She didn't want him to apologize, nor did she want him to forget this had happened. Her eyes stayed closed, not willing to look up into his face, in case she saw something there that would hurt.

Instead, she felt the Doctor's warm hands come to clasp hers, and he gently raised them to his mouth and slowly drew her fingers over his lips, tracing his smile. Rose opened her eyes at this, and was greeted by his warm ones, shining with something she could only hope was love.

He gently bent and kissed her again, softer then before, but most indeed passionate.

"Doctor…"

"Yes, Rose?" he whispered, pulling her into his chest. She was more than willing to cooperate.

"What about the Coke?" She could hear his chuckle.

"Are you kidding me? That was a diversion. Okay, that was an excuse to kiss you…actually; I didn't know how I was going to do it…made you share a glass with me or _something_…"

Rose snickered as he continued on with very lame excuses, but was amused her most was that they would probably work.

"…forget about the Coke," he finished, a smile tugging at his mouth, seeing hers.

"Good idea."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_Okay, sorry, no frenching. Haven't mastered that part yet. XD_**

**_This is more happy fluff than humor, but you're all okay with that, right? XD Thought so. Bananas go out to all of thee who have reviewed! R&R! PLEASE! I know you're good people because at least some of you have reviewed all my other stuff, so just keep at it. BANANAS FOR EVERYONE (while I go watch Doctor Who: The First Series) anyone need some fun quotes from that season? I'd be more than happy to find out some for you!_**

**_Skyper._**


End file.
